


Fangs

by draculard



Category: Mirror - Graham Masterton
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Boofuls and Walter Lemuel Crossley are the same person, F/M, Ghost Sex, Magical body modification, Miss Redd and Pickle nearest the wind are also the same person, Painful Sex, Sort of Bestiality?, Thanks for all your good work, sorry tag wranglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: He feels just like a real boy.He doesn't feel like a ghost at all.





	Fangs

He feels just like a real boy. Not like a ghost at all.

It’s Miss Redd who feels different.

There are hard, twisted muscles beneath her skin that give the impression of a predator hiding in her wasted body. Her skin is as cold as the surface of a mirror; her tongue is rough and dry, her teeth a little too sharp on his collar bone, her nails thin and piercing like needles.

When Boofuls pries open Pickle-nearest-the-wind’s mouth and peels the cat-skin off to reveal Miss Redd’s body underneath, the feline disguise never fully goes away. He can reduce the mask to nothing but an empty shell of hide and fur, a pile of detritus in the trash, but some part of it will always remain, and he knows where.

Miss Redd runs her hands (sharp hands) down Booful’s pale, hairless chest. She rips open his lemon-yellow shorts -- remnants of the 1930s, of his fashion assistant from MGM, of his grandmother and her quaint, outdated notions of how a boy should dress -- and exposes the tiny, perfect cock of the child star. She’s done this for him so many times before -- seen the gleam of adult intelligence in his eyes and exposed him for herself, for other movie stars of the times.

Few of them had been pedophiles before they met Boofuls. There was something inhumanly attractive about him. The flawless blond curls, the smiling, wide eyes, the grace and ease with which he moved -- all of it a lure.

And he enjoyed sex with them, especially the tortured mess like cobwebs in their eyes, the agony that turned them into mindless hunks of meat when Boofuls lowered his pink lips to their necks and kissed them. The physical sensations were nothing compared to that, not for him.

But with Miss Redd, things are different. He sees no pain in her eyes, only worship, only eagerness to serve. She strokes him until he’s hard, her needle-like nails sinking into the flesh of his cock deliciously, raising perfect little dots of blood on his skin. She spreads her legs for him, lets him see the monstrosity where her cunt should be.

A gaping cat’s mouth, opening and closing silently, as if in pain, its fangs waiting to grab ahold of anything that should come their way.

Grinning, resting his child’s hands on her ribcage, Boofuls sinks his cock into that open mouth and howls with pleasure at the sting.


End file.
